Rodrik Forrester
Lord Rodrik Forrester is the eldest son of Lord Gregor Forrester and Lady Elissa Forrester. Rodrik became head of House Forrester and Lord of Ironrath after the death of his brother. Biography Background When Rodrik was young he often played Monsters and maidens with Namond and Meghan, friends from his childhood and he still remembers growing up around lumberers who were cutting down ironwood trees. As he got older Rodrik was later betrothed to Elaena Glenmore, whose father is lord of House Glenmore and Rillwater Crossing, and often played hide and seek with her in the ironwood grove where she would always hide behind the same tree so Rodrik would find her. Rodrik was also trained from a young age to take on the burden of leadership. He’s a man built for the position, a formidable presence both on and off the battlefield—but when Robb Stark called his banners to war, Rodrik was asked by his father to stay and protect their home, Ironrath. Rodrik refused, riding out into battle with his father and leading the Forrester army into battle with such force that he is now feared among the Lannister soldiers.Game Codex - Rodrik Forrester "Iron From Ice" Along with the rest of Robb Stark's army, Rodrik and his house attends Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey's wedding at the Twins. Once "The Rains of Castamere" song begins, an unexpected massacre, the Red Wedding, begins at the hands of the Freys, slaughtering the remaining northern army camped outside the Twins. As Rodrik valiantly fights off Frey soldiers, his father's squire - Gared Tuttle - attempts to run to his aid. Before he can reach him, Rodrik is stabbed in the back of the leg followed by having a horse fall on him supposedly killing him and leaving House Forrester leaderless in the process."Iron From Ice" "The Lost Lords" Rodrik awakens to find himself being towed on a corpse cart along with several other bodies, including his father. The cart then arrive at Ironrath to which no one notices his movement, until he forces himself out of the cart as it leaves and is then noticed by Ser Royland, who orders to fetch the maester as he passes out. Rodrik awakens to find himself in a mid-surgery, when Maester Ortengryn notices that Rodrik is awake he gives him Milk of the Poppy, the player can decide to drink the milk or not. right after that he sees his mother before passing out again, he then wakes up in his room, Talia is beside him, practicing her singing, she tells him that their brother Ethan is dead and their other brother Ryon is captured, to which he is gravely upset. Rodrik with the help of Talia slowly makes his way to the Great Hall to discuss the Whitehill soldiers residing within their walls. Lady Forrester announces that Rodrik's betrothed Lady Elaena Glenmore has been invited to see him. A while later, Elaena Glenmore arrives and discusses with Rodrik about the future between their two houses, whether or not they still intend to marry depends on how well Rodrik handles the conversation. Their meeting is interrupted by Lord Whitehill who overrules Rodrik about taking all the Ironwood forests, and defying House Bolton in the process. Rodrik is last seen attending the funeral of his father and brother Ethan, with his mother, his sister Talia, Ser Royland, Duncan Tuttle, Maester Ortengryn, his brother Ryon or Gwyn Whitehill (player-determined) and the little army Ironrath has, he gives a farewell speech to those present before listening to Talia's now finished song for the fallen two."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" Rodrik wakes up after dreaming of the Red Wedding and hears soldiers banging on to their shields. Gryff Whitehill introduces himself and says that they will stay in the Great Hall of House Forrester. Rodrik can choose to stop them or let them pass. After, they meet as a council to discuss a plan to either exile Gryff or save Ryon. Whichever they choose does not matter due to something that happens later. In private, Duncan speaks with Rodrik to plan a meeting with Gwyn Whitehill. Rodrik meets with Gwyn Whitehill privately. She tells them about that her father knows about their plans due to there being a traitor in their council. Rodrik leaves once Whitehill men approach the area. At the great hall, the next day - Rodrik and his mother are in the Great Hall after it was ransacked. Rodrik can choose to reveal about his knowledge of their being a traitor in the Council. Four men come in and re-enact Ethan's death. Rodrik can choose to strike the soldier with a cup or restrain himself. Later on, Gryff grabs Talia and says that she attacked a man. Gryff throws Talia into the mud while Rodrik can attack Gryff. Rodrik is knocked down and is given the choice to stay down or get up. He gets the choice three times after Rodrik consistently kept getting punched by Gryff. Rodrik can end up standing up to Gryff valiantly, and earning respect from his house but angering Gryff, or stay down and have Gryff's guard lowered. Gryff warns that "This isn't over" and walks away. In a tower, Talia and Rodrik are speaking about what Rodrik did with Gryff. Talia says she will do anything to protect her family. Rodrik assures Talia that whatever tomorrow brings, the Forresters will stand tall."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" Rodrik is training to use a sword with Ser Royland because of his injuries, who teaches Rodrik some new battle moves. At this time, Elaena Glenmore and her brother Arthur Glenmore come to say that Elaena is about to marry Gryff as Ludd Whitehill threatened their family if they won't join their houses. Elaena and Arthur are planning to take down Gryff with House Glenmores' elite guard and came to ask Rodrik's permission. All three come up with a plan - Rodrik and Elaena talk with Gryff at Ironrath and whenever Rodrik wants the Glenmore soldiers to attack, he will strike his cane. The plan is successful. The Forresters overcome Gryff and his men. Rodrik can then beat Gryff, going so far if the player chooses to hit Gryff's left eye with his cane, blinding him. He then orders the garrison to the cellars. Later on, Lord Whitehill writes a letter to House Forrester inviting them to Highpoint, the Stronghold of House Whitehill, not knowing the fate of the garrison. Rodrik accepts the invitation. Elissa, Royland or Duncan depending on player choice, and the Glenmore Elite Guard depending on player choice accompany him to Highpoint. During the meeting, Rodrik tells Ludd that Gryff is in their possession, and demands that Ludd releases his brother Ryon, saying that in exchange, they will bring his son, Gryff. Lord Whitehill brings forward Ryon, but grabs him and threatens to kill him. Tensions increase, and Rodrik settles the debacle. But Ludd intends for Forresters to bring Gryff first, otherwise Ryon will be killed. When Rodrik and his companions return from the meeting, they find Ironrath is deserted. There are no people outside, including corpses. Then, Rodrik goes inside the Great Hall, where he encounters Ramsay Snow, talking with his sister Talia. When he notices Rodrik, he remarks he heard that Rodrik is "a man who can't be broken"."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" Ramsay taunts Rodrik, mockingly saying that he could marry Talia or Elissa. He then commands Rodrik and Talia to follow him, leading the pair into the ironwood grove. There, he reveals that he is torturing Arthur Glenmore as retribution for Rodrik calling in the Glenmore elite guard. After Arthur passes out, Ramsay gives Rodrik his knife and tells the lord to try and kill him. Attempting to do so impresses Ramsay, while refusing to disgusts him. Ramsay then states that House Bolton will no longer be taking sides in the Forrester-Whitehill conflict, simply allowing the strongest house to survive. He then disembowels Arthur in front of a shocked Rodrik and Talia, and leaves Ironrath. Rodrik stays in the grove and watches as two of his men take Arthur's body down and place it in a corpse cart. Elaena soon arrives, and is brought to tears at the sight of her brother's body. Rodrik comforts her, and can offer to keep her company when she says she needs to sleep. Some time later, Rodrik is seen in his bedroom, pensively looking out of his window. If he offered to keep Elaena company, she is seen in his bed. The two discuss any regrets they have about their relationship, and what they'll do in the future. Talia then enters with urgent news. After Elaena leaves, Talia tells Rodrik that she knows who the traitor is. Without revealing his identity, she tries to get Rodrik to promise to kill him for his crimes. She then leads Rodrik down to the great hall, saying that the traitor is in the room. Rodrik tells her to get the guards and enters the room. The traitor is either Duncan Tuttle or Royland Degore, whichever was not made sentinel by Ethan. Duncan will justify his actions by saying that Rodrik was too reckless, while Royland claims that he was too cowardly. Talia enters with guards, as well as Elissa and Rodrik's sentinel, informing him that Gryff and the Whitehill garrison are missing. The traitor admits to setting them free, defending himself by saying that Ludd planned to ambush Rodrik at the exchange of Gryff for Ryon and that he saved his life. Rodrik then chooses whether to execute the traitor or spare him. The traitor says that Asher is in danger and that he'll tell Rodrik about Ludd's plans if he lets him live. If Rodrik does so, he learns that the Whitehills are going to ambush his brother as soon as he makes landfall in Westeros. If he executes the traitor instead, he still suspects that Asher is in danger. In both cases, he decides to ride for the coast, and tosses his cane in the fire, recovered and able to fight. Rodrik arrives in the port town ahead of Asher with a small contingent of Forrester men-at-arms and his sentinel. When Asher arrives, the two exchange a quick greeting and make for the gate out of the town. However, a Whitehill soldier drops the gate before they can leave, trapping them. Rodrik fights off several Whitehills with the Forrester greatsword, then works with Asher to try and raise the gate. They eventually realize that one of them will need to hold it open for the other to escape. If Rodrik stays, he tells Asher that he wants to save him, as well as their house. Asher rolls under the gate just before it drops. Rodrik tells his sentinel that Asher is the new lord of House Forrester, which he reluctantly agrees to. As his forces ride off, Rodrik makes his last stand, killing several Whitehill soldiers before being overpowered and stabbed repeatedly. Harys bashes one of his eyes in, and the lord collapses to the ground, dead, with Gryff smugly looking over him. If Rodrik escapes, Asher holds the gate up long enough for him to crawl under it. He is hurried to his horse by his sentinel, and gives Asher one last sad look as he rides away."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" After escaping the ambush at the cost of Asher's life, Rodrik marches home with his Sentinel, Beskha and the remaining pit fighters and Forrester soldiers. As they march home, the pit fighters voice their displeasure about being in Westeros and Amaya wished that they had raided one of the villages they had passed through. The Sentinel was quick to point out that they didn't come here to steal and Amaya retorts by saying that they didn't come here to get ambushed either. Beskha is riding with Rodrik, she voiced her disbelief that Asher is dead to Rodrik. She told Rodrik about how "the fool" wanted to come back home and fight for his family and how she told him that they had a good thing in Essos. She said to Rodrik how she keeps expecting to see Asher who was riding next to her, only to see Rodrik. The Lord of Ironrath share his grief to Beskha. Rodrik told the story about how he and Asher used to sneak out of Ironrath to get drunk with the chandler's daughters. About how Asher was always the one carrying him home. Beskha is eased and relates about how they did the same thing. The loss of a man they both considered their brother, formed a bond between the two warriors. Rodrik returns home with his men and is greeted warmly by his family and the small folks who cheer for his return. Talia greets her brother with a hug and Elaena states how she knew he would return. The atmosphere turns dark when Rodrik breaks the news about Asher's death to everyone. He told everyone that the Whitehills were coming to Ironrath and they need to prepare for their arrival. Despite disagreement and tension with Asher's pit fighters, Rodrik is able to force a cooperation since anything else would mean the death of all of them. A Whitehill soldier arrives outside the gate of Ironrath with a message from Gwyn Whitehill warning them of the Whitehill army approaching. Rodrik orders everyone to prepare for the siege. Warn by a messenger sent by Gwyn Whitehill, Rodrik and his small army prepared for the approaching Whitehill army. At dawn, an army numbering in 500 arrived led by Ludd and Gryff. Standing on top of Ironrath's wall with his Sentinel, Elissa and Beskha, Rodrik gets taunted by Ludd who demand for the Forresters' surrender in the name of the King and Warden of the North. After a few fiery exchange, Ludd proceed to taunt the Forresters by forcing Ryon to mount Asher's decapitated head on a pike, much to their horror and Rodrik's fury. The siege starts soon after and after giving the initial orders, Rodrik regroup with his council in the courtyard. Discussing what to do with his council, Rodrik can either voice that they need to save Ryon or assassinate Ludd to make the army crumble. Using a hunting path, he intents to get behind the Whitehill army and enter Ludd's camp undetected. Once that was settled, Rodrik left the defense of Ironrath to his Sentinel and leaves with Beskha, Amaya and the pit fighters to infiltrate the Whitehill Camp. In the midst of night, Rodrik and his small group enters the Whitehill camp. Rodrik gives orders to Amaya and her men to create a distraction. Once the distraction happened, Rodrik and Beskha moved closer to the main tent where Ludd is. Unfortunately, the distraction caused both Ludd and Gryff to leave their tent, forcing Rodrik to make the choice of following Gryff to save Ryon or follow Ludd to kill him. Either way, Rodrik managed to kill either Gryff or Ludd and Beskha managed to rescue Ryon, but got separated from them in the process. Regrouping with Amaya and the pit fighters, Rodrik hurried back to Ironrath to aid in the siege. Returning to Ironrath, Rodrik finds his men fighting the Whitehills in the courtyard. The enemy has managed to break a small hole on the gate with their battle ramp. Rodrik's return restores the morale of the remaining Forrester soldiers. In the midst of the battle, Talia appeared and desperately asked Rodrik if he has seen Elissa. Concerned, Rodrik immediately ordered her back inside. Forming up with his Sentinel, his soldiers, Amaya and her pit fighters, the Forresters made a charge against the Whitehills. They managed to push back the Whitehills and it appears the the tide is changing. In the battle, Rodrik saw that either Ludd or Gryff has fallen off their horse and is now vulnerable. Rodrik seized the opportunity and made a charge, only to be stopped by the mounting Harys. Harys issued a challenge and a taunt, calling Rodrik "The Last of his kind". Facing the man who humiliated and tormented his family for months and took part of his brother's death, Rodrik fought the man. He succeeded in dismounting the man and clash steel against him. Briefly fighting evenly, but Rodrik weakened from his constant fighting and wounds that he gained during the fight against either Ludd or Gryff, Harys managed to gain the upper hand and tries to burn his face in a nearby fire. But in the nick of time, Elissa managed to save Rodrik by stabbing Harys in the back. However that action cost Elissa her life when the enraged Harys brutally ran his sword through her. Horrified and in grief for what has befallen his mother, Rodrik grabbed a nearby hand-axe and clash his sword against Harys, accidentally leaving himself open during his cloud of judgement and got himself run through his chest by Harys. Believing himself to be triumphant, Harys began laughing in sadistic glee over killing the last Forrester, but Rodrik is still alive and used the hand-axe that he was still holding to hack at Harys's neck much to his shock and surprise. Now enraged, Harys ran his sword further in Rodrik, but Rodrik managed to persevere and hack the man's neck again. Now weakened and on his knees, the Lord of Ironrath returned the favor by stabbing the now horrified man's in the mouth and ran his greatsword through his head. In pain, Rodrik pulled Harys's sword and crawled toward Elissa. Holding his dying mother's hand, she only softly address her son before she dies. As Rodrik grieved for her death, the Whitehill's finally managed to break through Ironrath's gate. Rodrik watched in horror and in defeat as the Whitehills poured through the gate and slaughter his men and pit fighters. Forcing himself to stand through sheer willpower, Rodrik tries to fight the charging Whitehills and managed to kill one more before his injuries and fatigue forced him on the ground by another Whitehill soldier. Before the man could kill him, one Forrester soldier managed to save his lord before getting killed by an archer. Rodrik looked and saw the Whitehills have conquered the wall and starts firing arrows at his people. In the midst Amaya gets killed. Disoriented and weakened, Rodrik calls out for his Sentinel and Amaya as he witnesses his soldiers getting slaughtered by the Whitehills. He then briefly saw either Ludd or Gryff passing him, giving him an angry look before looking away to let his soldiers kill him. Rodrik look at the Whitehill soldiers who are about to end him. Trying to keep hold of his father's sword as he shouted in defiance or muttering a silent apology to Asher. Just before the killing blow delivers, the Lord of the Forresters gets saved by his Sentinel. The Sentinel tells Rodrik that he has already prepared horses for his lord to escape. As the Sentinel prepared, Rodrik watched as Elaena gets dragged away by Whitehill soldiers (if the player didn't choose to tell her to leave), desperately calling out for Rodrik, with him helpless to do anything. The Sentinel begs for his lord to survive, for the House and for all of them. Staying behind to draw the Whitehill soldier's fire, Rodrik watches as his Sentinel fights the Whitehills, the attackers try to keep him from escaping and nearly succeed when the rider of Rodrik's horse gets hit by an arrow. Barely managing to escape the siege, Rodrik witnesses as his home burns behind him. They have lost the battle. In the night, the Rider now dead and the riderless horse passing through a ruined village, Rodrik appears to have fallen off the horse. Weak, tired and injured, Rodrik tries to rise but only to fall to the ground and fall unconscious again. Rodrik is later recovered by the Sentinel/Traitor and Talia, who take him to safety. Personality Rodrik is the firstborn son of Gregor and Elissa and has been trained from birth to bear the burden of leadership and responsibility of his house. He can display remarkable skill in leadership and diplomacy. Despite his injuries, he is a man of honor and iron will. He is described by his family to be a serious man who takes his lordly duties seriously. Nevertheless, he can show a strong compassion and deep love for his family. Often times, Rodrik inhabits two roles. One who is the lord of House Forrester, who always show confidence, leadership and strength. Another is the warm and gentle man who loves his family and Elaena. Family Tree Appearances Quotes Spoken by Rodrik Quotes about Rodrik Image Gallery Rodrik forrester (telltale).jpg IFI Rodrick Fighting.png RodrikForrester2TLL.png RodrikTLL.png TSITD Rodrik Ironrath.png TSITD Rodrik Meeting.png TSITD Rodrik Angry.png TSITD Rodrik Pissed.png SOW Rodrik Pissed.png NOV_Rodrik_Armored.png TID Rodrik Pissed.png SOW Commanding Army.png SOW Giving the Order.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png SOW Discussing Terms.png SOW Deserted Courtyard.png rodriks_scared body.png Into the fire.jpg ForresterArmyMarch.jpg TID Gryff's Head.png|Rodrik holding Gryff's decapitated head. References de:Rodrik Forrester pl:Rodrik Forrester ru:Родрик Форрестер Category:Lords of Ironrath Category:Members of House Forrester Category:Northmen Category:Individuals of determinant fate